


New Chapter

by embulance



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, with the help of Toothless, I struggle to the door. <br/>And open the door on a new chapter of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble that takes place shortly after the defeat of the Red Death.   
> This is a really old drabble. I wrote it at least two years ago, if not three. It's also on fanfiction.net.

I’m awake. Toothless is in my house. I already know something’s wrong, and I have a feeling this is not it. As I start to get out of bed, I realize exactly what’s wrong. I throw back my blanket and see…  
Prosthetics.  
I knew when I went to rescue Toothless, my father, and the others with him, I probably wouldn’t come back unscathed. But I was willing to make the sacrifice, if only to lift the guilt I felt for having gotten Toothless into this mess.  
And this… this was the price.  
My life was changed. But then again, I was pretty sure I was dead. So, with the help of Toothless, I struggle to the door.  
And open the door on a new chapter of my life.


End file.
